The Painful Life Of Kaiba Seto (RE)
by EmiTheInsane
Summary: A funny idea I had lately, enjoy XD


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I'm not gaining any money by posting this! I got this hilarious idea from a TV series. I don't own anything, only myself XD**

**The Painful Life Of Kaiba Seto**

Anzu had to admit; she never lived through such an awkward situation. No matter how many times she went through the adventures she and her friends had pratically been forced to live through, this was just too...Wrong? Yes, wrong. Definetly.

It would be incredibly unfair to laugh at the older Kaiba's expense due to his present suffering. But on the other side, he had been the one to accept Jonouchi's simple, yet childish challenge.

"Not...Funny..." Said a heavily panting, and already sweating Seto.

"How in the world did you even do this?"

She asked. This time she couldn't help but letting her barrier break and to chuckle, before collecting herself again after a few seconds.

„Stupid mutt...I won." His pained face showed no satisfaction, though.

„Yeah, you won. Would you have lost on purpose to switch positions with him?"

„Yes, a thousand times. What's taking them so long?!" The receptionist instantly turned her head towards the two, sensing the brunette's shouting was directed to the hospital staff.

„Sir, please be patient, the doctor is at an emergency!"

„Kaiba...Are you crying?"

**Earlier that day**

As Seto Kaiba forced himself out of his ridiculously compfortable bed that morning, he thought the school part of the day would turn out like always; trivial.

Until the moment he could slender out of the school areal, drive to his company and do something productive, of course.

Each tuesday morning, the class would have to work with wood, and the corresponding machines. The teachers thought of this as an opportunity to let their students experiment another form of work.

Surprisingly, the only one enjoying working with the material was Seto. A more practical lesson.

He loved to construct and test out new gaming systems, computers, or whatever he felt like inventing and building. That's what many people didn't know about him. He was the rich kid, the snob. Too self-centred to make himself his hands dirty. Well, he wasn't.

This morning Seto overslept a little. Damn that king sized bed...While driving towards the school, the CEO kept thinking about how to use that time for his company's advantage. He couldn't have known that the teacher had an emergency at home, and the lack of staff prevented them to get a new supervisor.

The room to the heavy machines was luckily locked, so no one would work on them without permission and eventually get hurt.

That didn't stop Jou from entertaining his classmates. It didn't take him long to find the staple gun, and an old can full of screws.

He emptied the can, and placed it at the farthest corner of the room.

The class made a game out of it, and everyone tried to build a personal record, even Anzu.

The undeniable king of can-shooting was obviously Jou. Sometime, while he was enjoying the attention, and posing, Seto opened the door and immediately frowned at the situation.

"Moneybags! You're late!" Joey stated, excited about the privilege to scold the young CEO for a mistake.

"And you're retarded, mutt."

"Come on, 'Mr. I'm-so-good-at-everything', I challenge you!"

"With what?"

"Can-shooting!" Jou shouted, holding the staple gun up as if to make a statement.

"Couldn't you find anything more challenging?"

"Are you saying this isn't challenging?"

"Yes."

"I scored thirty-five times! I even shot from behind my legs! Try and beat that!"

"If it'll make you shut up." *Sigh* "Give me that."

Seto placed his bag on the floor near the main entrance, and walked over to Jou who handed him the staple gun with a bright grin on his face.

It really looked like the blue-eyed had no troubles with aiming at the poor can. Jou's proud record was easily broken.

"Ok, ok, moneybags. But now from behind your legs!"

Seto dismissed the bad feeling he had about this and placed his left foot on the chair next to him. He would not back down from such a ridiculous challenge.

He bent back, and shot through the space. This time, no one heard the usual 'clink!'.

The classmates turned away and started talking to each other, as if disappointed. Seto on the other side, had to endure a pain he never thought could exist.

"I told ya, moneybags, that's something only big ol' Jou can do!"

"Your parents must be proud of you..."

Seto painfully walked towards the door, grabbed his bag and had only one target in mind: The toilets. With that, he only fortified Jonouchi's victorious feelings, but he sincerely didn't give a shit.

Silently swearing in all languages he spoke perfectly, he opened the door and as soon as it closed behind him, leaned on it. The toilets were reached.

His android phone would get him out of there, precisely: Mokuba. Seto tried to call his little brother at least fifteen times until he gave up. Why did the boy suddenly listen to his brother's order to turn off his phone during classes? Roland was in Spain with his family...No options.

_'I can barely walk, so let's forget the driving...An ambulance would cause too much attention. I can't believe I have to do this...'_

Seto's weird behaviour was long forgotten as Anzu and her friends got out of the classroom.

The woman noticed a slight pulling at her sleeve, and turned back to look at whoever wanted her attention without anyone else noticing. Seto's desperate face truly scared her.

"Guys, I forgot something in my locker. I'll join you in math!"

"Okay!"

"Sure!"

Under normal circumstances, Anzu would never have lied to her friends. But Seto looked like he was in the ninth month, and the baby decided to come out out of nowhere.

She knew he surely didn't wish to speak about his until now unknown problem in front of her friends.

"Um, Kaiba, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, uh, could you drive me to the emergency station?"

"Of course, but what's going on?"

"Remember when I missed my last shot?"

"Yes..."

"Let's say, I know where the staple went in."

"Oh my gosh, on you? Where?"

"On a very fucking painful place! Now can you drive me or not?"

"No...Down there?!"

"YES THERE!"

"Can...Can I see it?"

Seto hastly looked around, and nodded yes. She bent down only to see why the poor guy was that desperate. After a short laughing fit, she decided to help him. He definetly couldn't drive by himself.

"Can't you walk any faster?"

"I'll tell you the same when your balls are stapled to your pants!"

That was not his usual vocabulary. For once, he decided to put aside his pride and let Anzu help him walk until they reached his Lambo. (I don't own)

Out of sheer nervousness about driving such an expensive car, Anzu forgot to pull the clutch...

(AN: For those who don't drive; The car abruptly pushes forward a bit if you don't pull the clutch while starting. Very painful to our poor Seto...^^`)

* Tok *

"Nhhh"

* Tok *

"Nhhh..." This time a few octaves higher...

* Tok *

"Could you try to avoid the freaking potholes?!"

"But they're everywhere!"

* * *

><p>"Is it still hurting?" Anzu asked. Both were still sitting in the waiting room.<p>

"I never knew what I missed until today...What do you think?"

"Mr. Kaiba? I'm Dr. Stinson, please come with me."

After Seto shook the man's hand, Anzu and the doctor helped him standing up.

"Thanks. Now excuse me, I have to go and spread my legs..."

Half an hour later Seto came out of the examination room. He was still somewhat limping, but had a relieved expression on his face.

"How was it?"

"Humiliating. Listen Mazaki, I never want to hear about this ever again."

"I understand. Under one condition..."

"Eh?" Seto's eyes widened in disbelief. He should have known.

"I'd like you to spend a day with my friends and I. Mokuba is also invited!"


End file.
